


For the First Time

by NifflersNogtailsNargles



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 31 Days Writing Challenge, Break Up, F/M, Friendship, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:08:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26778643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NifflersNogtailsNargles/pseuds/NifflersNogtailsNargles
Summary: Hermione couldn't take it any more. It was exhausting. She spent all of her days arguing for House-Elf rights at work, and then when she got home it was just more of the same.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Comments: 19
Kudos: 10
Collections: 31 Days of Writing Challenge - Fall 2020





	For the First Time

“You're being an idiot!”

“Well you're being a self-righteous pain in the arse!”

Hermione puffed out an annoyed breath. How many times had they had this same argument? She wasn't sure why she even bothered any more. It was exhausting. She spent all of her days arguing for House-Elf rights at work, and then when she got home it was just more of the same.

She ran a frustrated hand through her hair, making the unruly curls even more wild.

“Ron, I don't care what you say. We are _not_ getting a bloody House-Elf just because you can't be bothered doing your fair share around the house.”

His face turned an alarming shade of red, a sure sign of the temper-tantrum to come. She clenched her jaw, her face set in a stubborn expression. She had given in a million times before, on too many issues to count, all for the sake of a quiet life. But not this time. For the first time in their six-year relationship, Hermione was putting her foot down.

“No Ron. You can scream and stamp your feet all you want. I'm not giving in this time. If you bring a House-Elf anywhere near our home, I _will_ leave you.”

His eyes flashed dangerously, clearly unhappy with her rediscovered resolve.

“And go where?” He scoffed, “Harry and Ginny are busy with the baby, and your own parents can't stand the sight of you.”

Hermione stepped away from him as though she'd been slapped. It was true, her parents had cut her out entirely once they'd recovered their memories after the war. Two long years it had taken her to return them to their former selves, only to have them reject her immediately. It was still a painful memory for her, and she was appalled that Ron would throw it in her face just for the sake of winning an argument.

She stared at the man in front of her as though she'd never seen him before. She took in his red cheeks, clenched fists and nasty glare; for the first time, she saw him clearly. She'd thought, given all that they had gone though during the war, that he had matured. She had convinced herself that their arguments were _normal_. Every couple had disagreements, after all.

But in that moment, she finally saw their relationship for what it was; a _battle._ They weren't a team, they were adversaries. Even in the bedroom, it was all teeth and tongues and fighting for dominance. She thought of Harry and Ginny, their easy banter and tender smiles. She thought of Neville and Hannah, so in sync that they barely had to exchange a single word. Hell, even Malfoy and Oliver seemed to get along without constantly fighting, and they were the oddest couple she knew.

She suddenly felt the magnitude of the realisation like a physical weight. She was unhappy. She'd been unhappy for as long as she could remember, and she'd given away so many pieces of herself to become the person that Ron wanted, that she could barely remember who she had been before.

She relaxed her jaw, blinking several times to stave off the tears that threatened to fall. There would be time for tears later.

“You know what Ronald?”

He glared. “What?”

“Fuck you.”

He blinked in confusion. “What did you just say?”

She smirked nastily, pouring six years of unshed venom into her words.

“You heard me. _Fuck. You_. Fuckyoufuckyoufuckyou! I'm so sick of you and your bile. I'm sick of your moaning. I'm sick of your whinging and most of all, I'm sick of making myself less than I am just to make you feel like a man. It's over. I'm not doing this anymore.”

With that, she turned on her heel and apparted away, leaving a sputtering redhead in her wake.

“Harry!” she cried out, kicking off her trainers as she entered the front door of Grimmauld Place.

“Hermione?” She took in her friend's dishevelled appearance and winced. Clearly, she had interrupted the new father in a rare moment of sleep. Maybe she shouldn't have come.

“Harry, did I just hear Hermione?” Ginny's tired voice drifted down the stairs towards her.

“Yeah. Don't worry about it Gin, go back to sleep.”

Hermione smiled as she heard the woman's reply. “Shove off Potter, she's my best friend too.”

Grateful for the pair's constant and unwavering support, she made her way towards the kitchen to put the kettle on.

She sat at the well worn table and allowed her mind to wander. Of course, there was a part of her that just wanted to break down and cry. Ron had been a huge part of her life since she was eleven years old, she had no idea what her life even looked like without him. The largest part of her though, was filled with an overwhelming sense of relief. For the first time in years, she felt _free._

“So, you've finally done it then?” Hermione whipped up her head to meet the knowing stare of Ginny Potter. She almost looked comical, clad in her pink fluffy housecoat, hair sticking up at all angles.

“Done what?” She blinked as Harry set a mug of tea in front of her, his eyes kind and sympathetic.

“You've finally left my giant prat of a brother.” Hermione was stunned. How did she know?

Ginny snorted. “Good riddance I say. I love him, because he's family, but he was never good enough for you Hermione.”

Harry nodded in agreement, sipping at his own black coffee. He'd practically lived on the stuff since James' birth.

“You're not angry?” Hermione asked in a small voice. A tiny part of her had been terrified that leaving Ron would mean losing her best friends.

“Definitely not.” Harry assured her, stifling a yawn. “You haven't been happy for the longest time. You deserve to be happy.”

Hermione felt her eyes start to water, her tears refusing to be denied any longer. They fell from her eyes thick and fast, her cheeks growing sticky and hot.

Harry patted her back awkwardly as Ginny fetched her a box of tissues. She accepted them gratefully, delicately blowing her nose as the sobs started to subside.

“Thanks.” She gave the pair a watery smile, touched by their love and support.

Ginny waved away her thanks with a dismissive flick of her hands.

“We're family. It's what we do!” She insisted, hesitating slightly before she continued. “I'm curious though, what was the fight about? What was the final straw?”

Hermione flushed as she answered. “Her, erm... he wanted us to get a House-Elf.”

The couple looked at her incredulously before they finally broke. All of a sudden they were both laughing uproariously as Hermione smiled sheepishly.

“Only you Hermione.” Harry chuckled, wiping at his eyes. “Don't ever change.”

She beamed at her best friend. She didn't know what she was going to do next. All of her plans for the future lay in tatters and she had no idea what the future held, but she knew that as long as she had her friends beside her, she would be okay.

Despite the sadness she knew would come later, right at that moment, she was excited to get to know herself again.


End file.
